Portable electronic devices are continually becoming more and more sophisticated and powerful. While mobile telephones are used to only accommodate voice communications, modern “smart phones” are now equipped with powerful processors that allow these devices to send text and multimedia messages, capture images and video, and even surf the web. Many portable electronic devices now have more processing power than did traditional desktop computers only a few years ago. For example, many mobile devices today can run a myriad of “apps,” which are sophisticated software applications that do everything from manage a grocery list or family finances to diagnosing medical conditions. An improved electronic device would offer enhanced control over the myriad number of accessible applications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.